


I'll Be Home

by Natascha (ErisDarkmoon)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/Natascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on the GWML over 10 years ago. This song is always one of my favorites around Christmas. For years, I used to live 3000 miles away from my family and was always VERY ready to go home for Christmas and miserable right before I got to leave.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Disclaimers: "I'll Be Home For Christmas" is owned by Kim Gannon and Walter Kent (c) 1943.  
> [lyrics]  
> //thoughts//

Duo stared out at the barren winter landscape, chilled to the bone by a biting wind. He noted the warm glow of the OZ barracks in the valley below and tracked the steady stream of soldiers taking their Christmas leave. He was envious of the ones who were warm. His blind was perfect for reconnaissance, but didn't exactly include all the comforts of home. Duo felt a longing rise up inside him.

//Home...//

He'd never really thought of having a home, until recently at least. The other pilots had become his family. He smiled, warmed by the memory of Quatre promising to throw a Christmas party. He didn't care about Christmas, but he knew it meant a lot to Duo. And now Duo was stuck on a reconn mission with Christmas only a few days away. Duo made a silent promise, to himself, and to the others.

[I'll be home for Christmas;  
You can count on me.]

Duo tried to imagine what Quatre's Christmas party would be like.  Plenty of candles, and spiced apple cider and hot cocoa, and loads of cookies, Duo was sure. And there would be a tree, glittering with lights and small ornaments, probably topped by a golden star. Or maybe an angel. And Quatre would do his homework, finding out all the little traditions. At least, Duo hoped he would.

[Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree.]

Duo smiled, caught in his reverie. // Wufei'll probably get some kind of esoteric book, cause he was scholar once. And Trowa will get a cute little stuffed lion, so he won't miss the ones at the circus as much. And Heero will get a new laptop, and me...//

His chain of thought was cut off abruptly by a particularly piercing gust of wind. Duo clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering and snuggled down farther into his jacket. //Oh, I most definitely will not be out in this for Christmas. I refuse.//

[Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams.]

Prussian-blue eyes danced before him in an ephemeral vision, before being chased away by the puff of Duo's breath. His eyes scanned the base again, searching for some sign of the new model of mobile suit. He wasn't supposed to leave before he found something. He sighed, mournfully. //At this rate, I could be here until New Year's.//

Watching another group of soldiers leaving, he blinked back a sudden prickle of tears.

[I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.]


	2. ...For the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "I'll Be Home". Originally Published as "Home for the Holidays"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: "Home for the Holdidays" is owned by Al Stillman and Robert Allen. 
> 
> For Hyuy, who wanted a happy ending to "I'll Be Home." 
> 
> [lyrics]  
> //thoughts//

Dawn was still hours away, but Duo had been unable to sleep. His excitement was worse than that of a six year old child, but he didn't care. //Hell, it's Christmas and I have every reason to be happy.//

He quickly padded out of his room, and down the hall, pausing only to look out the window at the snow-covered landscape. grinning madly at the starlit sight. He rushed downstairs, and found that Quatre's servants had evidently been briefed ahead of time. Everything was already ready.

[Oh, there's no place like  
home for the holidays,]

Duo positively beamed as he looked around the living room of the safehouse. Quatre had really outdone himself. The furniture had been moved to the edges of the room to leave a large open area in the middle and to one side. A Christmas tree stood nearly twelve feet tall near one corner, shimmering with small white lights, while colored lights glowed from the inner branches of the tree. Woven in between a bead garland, a dizzying variety of ornaments hung from the branches, small sparkling crystals, gleaming metal shapes, and a rainbow of colored figures. A velvet clad angel graced the top. A roaring fire popped and crackled in a fireplace trimmed with evergreen boughs, red ribbon, and candles.

//Perfect...absolutely perfect.// Duo giggled with glee. 

[`Cause no matter how far away you roam  
When you pine for the sunshine  
Of a friendly face]

//Quatre got it just right.// Duo rushed over to examine the gaily wrapped presents under the tree. The size varied from the rather large to the very small. Bows and ribbons decorated boxes and bags that were already cheery in both color and pattern. He was picking them up, reading the tags and trying to guess what was inside when music began to play softly.

He turned around to see the sunny smile of Quatre as held out a mug of hot cocoa. "Merry Christmas, Duo."

"Merry Christmas, Quatre...and you too, Trowa." Duo accepted the mug, and smirked at the silent pilot through the rising steam.

"Merry Christmas." Trowa nearly smiled back, clearly amused by the happiness radiating from Duo.

[For the holidays, you can't beat  
Home, sweet home]

Duo heard the soft chuckle of Heero from the doorway, and turned and grinned at them, and Wufei who wandered up behind him. Another round of 'Merry Christmases' ensued, ending up with everyone settled to look at the Christmas tree. Duo was slowly going out of his mind in anticipation of when the presents would be opened. He fiddled with his thumbs, the mug of cocoa, his braid, and was about to begin messing with Heero when Quatre took pity. He went and fished out presents from under the tree, one for each pilot.

Duo made himself sit still and not open his so that he could watch the others. Quatre opened his first, giggling over the little lion beanie baby from Trowa. Trowa actually smiled at the framed picture of himself and Quatre that had very clearly come from the blond pilot. 

Heero and Wufei looked at their presents, then to Duo. "Go on and open them, guys. Half the fun is seeing others get their gifts."

Wufei shrugged and opened his, smiling at a book of ancient Chinese poetry. He gave Quatre a grateful look. Heero opened his with deliberate slowness, careful to not harm the paper, knowing it was driving Duo wild. Duo was practically bouncing up and down. "Get on with it already, Hee-chan!"

Heero smirked, pulling the box out of the paper and opening it, pulling out a CD. He bent his head to read the label. "Thank you, Wufei. It's going to be very useful."

Wufei nodded, while Duo scrambled over to Heero to look at the CD. As they tussled over looking at it, Quatre coughed, bringing them both to a halt. "Duo, aren't you going to open yours?"

[Oh there's no place like home  
For the holidays]

"Oh, yeah!" Duo's eyes lit up and he bounced back to his present, plopping down beside it and ripping the bow and paper off in record time. "Ooooooh...." Duo stared at the lovely leather bound book in his hands reverently. A prayer book, and Heero had given it to him. 

[`cause no matter  
How far away you roam]

Duo practically flew into Heero's lap, giving him a huge hug. In his startlement, Heero awkwardly hugged him in return.

Whispering in Heero's ear, Duo thanked him, "Oh, thank you Heero. It shows you thought about me. I thought of you a lot as I was stuck out there alone."

[If you want  
To be happy in a million ways]

Realizing the others were staring, Duo climbed off Heero, and they went back to opening presents. One by one, the boys shared the joy of giving and each other's company, until the room was littered with bits of paper and bows.

Duo wandered over to one of the windows, hugging the prayerbook to his chest, to watch the first rays of dawn gild the snow. He silently gave thanksgiving for the joy of a day that had barely begun. As he prayed, Heero crossed over to his side, standing close in silent companionship. Duo turned towards him, then noticed the sprig of mistletoe hung from the rafter over their heads.

"Heero..."

"Yes, Duo?"

"Merry Christmas." Duo leaned forward, and kissed him briefly.

Heero stiffened at first in shock, then noticed the mistletoe. As he leaned close to kiss again, he murmured, "Merry Christmas, Duo."

[For the holidays, you can't beat  
Home, sweet home]


End file.
